


Summer of Love

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas and Dean have a crush on one another. It leads to a summer of love.





	

Dean had a crush on Cas Novak for as long as he could remember. Now, they were getting ready to graduate from high school and he had never said a word to Cas. He felt like any chance he had was about to slip away.

 

Cas was sort of an enigma. He was a loner, always writing in some journal. He had a small hoop in the middle of his bottom lip that just fascinated Dean. He would lick his lip and worry that hoop with his tongue in the sexiest way and Dean would watch from afar, just wondering what it would feel like if they kissed. 

 

Cas had tattoos. They snaked up his arm and over his shoulder blades. Dean had seen them once when Cas was in the locker room. They were wings, delicate and perfect. Dean longed to trace them with his fingers.

 

Dean had it bad for Cas Novak.

  
  


Then one day, Dean was hanging around his locker, waiting for his next class when Cas walked right up to him. Cas was wearing a black Henley, black skinny jeans and his trademark combat boots. His dark hair was messy, as usual, and his eyeliner was black, accentuating his amazingly blue eyes.

 

Dean stopped breathing.

 

“Winchester, what are you doing this summer?” Cas’ gravelly voice gave Dean shivers.

 

Dean stuttered, “Uh, I.… I’m helping my Uncle Bobby out in his garage. Uh, You?”

 

Cas smiled. “So you’ll be around this summer then. I’m working at the record store.”

 

Dean wanted to ask Cas out. He really did, but he couldn’t find his voice. He silently kicked himself.

 

And then Cas said, “Wanna go to the movies sometime?”

 

Dean couldn’t believe it. “Uh Yeah, yeah. I’d really like that, Cas.”

 

Cas waved his hand. “Give me your phone.” Dean hurried to do it.

 

Cas typed in his name and number. Then he pressed ‘call’ and his phone rang. He looked at it, smiled and said, “There, I’ll text you about the date.”

 

Dean blushed when Cas said, ‘date.” “Great.”

 

Cas grinned and walked away.

Dean walked home with his feet barely touching the ground. He had a huge smile on his face. His little brother asked him what was up, but he just said, “Nothing.” Sam mumbled something and left him alone.

 

Later that night he got a text from Cas.

 

**You free Friday? I could pick you up and we could see that Captain America movie.**

 

Dean hurried to answer.

 

**Sounds great. What time?**

 

Cas texted back that he would pick Dean up at seven.

 

Dean was sitting in Cas’ old, gold Lincoln. Dean always thought it was an awesome car. As Cas started driving, he said, “Thought we’d go to the drive in, if it’s okay with you.”

 

Dean quickly said, “Yeah, that’s great.”

Cas found a place to park near the back. He got out, walked around and opened Dean’s door, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out. “Come on, let’s get some snacks.”

 

Back in the car with popcorn, some red vines and some soda, Cas casually scooted over on the seat until he was next to Dean. Dean’s heart was racing.

 

“You know, Winchester,” Cas said quietly, “I’ve been watching you for like two years.”

 

Dean couldn’t believe it. “ _ You’ve _ been watching  _ me _ ? Dude, I’ve had a mad crush on you for four.”

 

Cas laughed. “We wasted a lot of time, then, didn’t we?”

 

Dean smiled and nodded.

 

Cas sat his soda on the floor of the car and reached over, grabbing the back of Dean’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss. Tentative at first, light, but then Dean kissed back and it got messy quick. Cas’ tongue found its way into Dean’s mouth and went exploring. Dean could barely breathe. The ring in his lip was even better than Dean ever imagined.

 

Cas’ hands found their way under Dean’s T shirt and went to his nipples, pinching them lightly. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked Dean’s bottom lip and bit it.

 

Dean’s erection was horribly uncomfortable in his jeans. He didn’t know what he wanted. He just knew that Cas Novak was kissing him and that ended all rational thought.

 

Then Cas put his hand over Dean’s erection and Dean groaned.

 

“I want to taste you, Dean. Please, let me blow you. Can I blow you?”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Cas unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. He reached into Dean’s fly, felt around and pulled out Dean’s hard cock. Dean gasped as Cas bent down and took it in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the head and into the slit, making Dean moan. The he sucked in his cheeks and ran his mouth all the way down the shaft, until his nose was in Dean’s pubic hair and Dean’s cock was in his throat.

 

He ran his mouth up and down, using his tongue to press against the shaft or to swirl around. He played with Dean’s balls while he did and Dean was just lost. 

 

Dean was moaning softly. Cas kept it up until Dean filled his mouth. Cas swallowed and looked up at Dean with those amazing blue eyes.

 

“You taste just as good as I thought you would, Winchester.” 

 

Dean blushed and put his junk back in his pants. They ate their snacks and watched the rest of the movie, but Cas kept one hand on Dean’s thigh the entire time. They started kissing and just sort of lost track of the movie or even where they were.

 

They looked around and the movie was over. Cars around them were starting up, so Cas got back behind the wheel and started his up too. When he got to Dean’s house, he just slid over and kissed Dean.    
  
“You’re mine, now. Only for me.” Dean nodded. It was all he wanted in the world, to belong to Cas.

 

This was the beginning of their summer of love. They spent every moment together whenever they were off work. Everyone soon knew they were a couple. Cas was fiercely protective of Dean.

 

Dean gave Cas his virginity while they were skinny-dipping in a small lake on a golf course at two in the morning.  Dean was nervous about the prospect of both breaking into the golf course and skinny dipping, but he went along with it because it was Cas.

 

When he pulled off his boxers and waded into the warm water, Cas was looking at him with a feral grin. Cas waded up to him and kissed him, forcing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. They had made out many times before, but this… this was different. Cas slid his hand down Dean’s chest and onto his belly. Dean could hardly breathe.

 

Cas just said, “I want you, Dean. Can I have you?” and Dean nodded. He wanted this so much.

 

Cas pulled him by his hand to the shore, and they laid down on the grass. Dean had goosebumps from being wet but he scarcely noticed. Cas was devouring his mouth and his hands were so close to Dean’s hard cock… 

 

“Please…” Dean didn’t know exactly what he wanted but fuck! He wanted.

 

Cas reached over to where his pants were lying and rummaged in the pocket. He came up with a small bottle of lube. Dean watched him.

 

“Novak, you carry lube with you everywhere?”

 

Cas just laughed. “Hardly. I was sort of hoping…”

 

Then Dean was kissing him again. When Cas slid a lubed finger into him, it burned but he wanted it so badly. Cas worked him open, patiently and gently. 

 

Finally, Dean was so ready, he felt like the top of his head was going to come off. “Cas, please, I’m ready. I want you so bad…”

 

Cas slid his cock into Dean gently. At first just the head, and he waited for Dean to relax. Then more, and a pause, and then more and finally, he was in Dean fully and Dean just groaned.

 

“Fuck, Cas… move, please… “

 

Cas pulled back about halfway and then thrust back in, punching a moan out of both of them. Cas established a good rhythm and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and grasped at the grass. 

 

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so good… I’ve been dreaming about this moment for years. I love you…”   
  


“I love you too, Cas. I love you so much…”

 

When Dean came, he saw stars. He yelled out Cas’ name and shot cum all over both of them. Cas followed a few thrusts later, filling Dean with shot after shot of cum. 

 

They lay in the afterglow, wrapped around each other. Finally Cas said, “I guess we better wash off…” They waded back into the water and washed away the sticky cum.

 

They made love twice more that night, absolutely lost in each other. When the sun threatened to come up, they put their clothes on and left. From that night on, they were even more inseparable. 

 

In the fall, they both went to the junior college. Dean majored in auto mechanics and Cas in creative writing. 

 

The next year, they moved in together. It was a dump but it was their dump and that made it paradise. They made love in every room and christened every surface that was available to them.

 

Three years later, Dean was a mechanic in Bobby’s shop and Cas was a writer with two published books. 

 

Cas proposed at the drive in movie. It just seemed appropriate. They married a year later.

 

At their tenth high school reunion, they were showing pictures of their two boys. Both were born through a surrogate, using a mixture of both of their sperm so they considered themselves both the biological father. Gabriel was two, the baby, John was six months old. Gabe had Dean’s green eyes, the baby had Cas’ blue ones.

 

And all their friends just nodded and said, “They make a beautiful couple. We always knew they belonged together.”

 


End file.
